


Ink stains on my skin

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pastel Goth Lee Felix, Piercings, Punk Han Jisung, Tattoo Artist Bang Chan, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: Lee Felix looked like a fairy.





	Ink stains on my skin

 

 

 

 

“-and then the guy has the audacity to ask me if I’m sure,” Jisung said, irritated as he gestured to his face. “Do I look like someone unsure of getting a belly button piercing?” he asked and Chan rolled his eyes, gaze wandering over the multiple piercings in Jisung’s ears, the double eyebrow rings and the snake bite studs below his bottom lip. “See I even have a tongue piercing!” Jisung said, sticking out his tongue to prove his point.

“I know,” Chan said, shaking his head as he turned down to his schedule. “I was the one that did that piercing.”

“So do I look like someone who’s scared of piercings?” Jisung asked, frowning. Chan sighed, fond smile on his lips as he tapped his pen against the schedule.

“You don’t,” Chan confirmed and Jisung let out a strangled sound. “Why are you so worked up? Maybe the guy just wanted to make sure you were certain about your choice and knew how to take care of a belly button piercing. He sounds like a nice guy.”

“He was!”

“So why are you so worked up?” Chan asked, looking up and raised an eyebrow. Jisung tugged at his blue hair, letting out a groan before letting his arms drop to his side.

“He was wearing a _crop top_ ,” he said, shoulders slumping. Chan looked down on himself, inhaling and watching as his muscles moved under his skin before looking back up at Jisung.

“I’m wearing a crop top? You’re not freaking out about that.”

Jisung rolled his eyes, reaching out to slap Chan’s arm. “I’m not attracted to you, you dumb,” he said and Chan let out a soft ‘oh’. “And beside, you have sleeves on your shirt. He didn’t.” He paused, eyes flickering up to the ceiling as he thought for a second. “It was a cropped tank top… and it was tight.”

“I don’t wish to listen to all the details about your crush,” Chan grumbled, shaking his head. “I need you to leave in a bit, I have a customer in about ten minutes.”

“Oh`,” Jisung said, leaning his elbows on the counter to glance into Chan’s schedule. ‘ _Lee Felix?’_ was scribbled under today’s date and Jisung raised an eyebrow. “That’s the email guy?”

“Yeah,” Chan said and Jisung hummed. The email guy, Lee Felix, was someone who emailed Chan months ago to schedule his appointment. He had never entered the store, opting for exchanging emails back and forth instead. He had sent a rough draft of the tattoo he wanted and Chan had done his own sketch of it, sending it back. They had continued like that until they settled for a design and time. The design was a bit… unusual. It was something Chan usually didn’t do but as he glanced at the magic girl design, he felt quite excited.

“I have an appointment with Changbin,” Jisung said, snapping Chan out of his thoughts and Chan blinked. “The overly worried piercer,” he explained, biting his lip with a sly grin.

“You booked another appointment with him?” he asked and Jisung nodded. “You could just have asked me. I can pierce you during lunch tomorrow or something.”

Jisung snickered, reaching out to gently tug at Chan’s ponytail. “Dumbass,” he said, shaking his head. “I booked an appointment with him so I could ask for his number.”

“Oh,” Chan said and Jisung shook his head, picking up his bag and casually slung it over his back. “I see.”

“You’re really dumb, mister Bang Chan,” Jisung said as he headed towards the door. “Have fun during your appointment, the design is looking great!” he called as he opened the door.

“Bye Sungie,” Chan said. “Good luck with the piercing!”

“Bye!” Jisung said, the door closing behind him and silence fell over the studio. Chan stood there in the silence for a second before reaching out to turn on the speaker system. There was a gentle _ding_ when the speakers connected to his phone and he reached over to open his music player.

The volume of the music was low but it filled the silence and Chan looked back to the sketch in front of him. Despite being new to magic girl tattoos, he felt rather proud of it. It looked good and even though they were only doing line art today, he was pretty sure that it would end up looking great when finished with the color and all.

The bell on the door jingled and Chan looked up. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, given that he only knew the guy’s name and taste in tattoos, but Lee Felix looked like a fairy. His hair was a mess of orange and dark pink, the pink even more accented by the dusting of pink on the apples of his cheeks. Chan could see two silver studs on his cheeks, reflecting the bright light.  His eyes were dark brown, cat like and lined with black but they were wide and and sparkling in the light. Suddenly the magic girl tattoo made sense.

“Hi,” he said, rather timidly but voice unexpectedly deep and Chan just blinked, tilting his head. He took a second to look over the clothes Felix were wearing, the pastel pink ‘BARBIE’ crop top with sleeves reaching over his hands paired with the pastel blue cargo pants. As Chan laid his eyes on the cargo pants, he had to swallow. The cargo pants were more like shorts, an open space between the shorts part and straps holding onto the rest of the pant legs, exposing his thighs. Excellent choice when getting a thigh tattoo. “I’m not late, am I?” Felix asked and Chan snapped his eyes back up to meet Felix’s.

God he was _pretty._

“No,” he said quickly, breaking out into a wide grin and he threw a glance on the clock on the counter. “You’re right on time.”

“Great!” Felix said, clapping his sweater paws together with a little sound and Chan could feel his heart ache. That’s cute. “I guess… uh…” he trailed off, eyes flickering around a little. “I’m going to be honest with you,” he said as he walked up to the counter, rubbing the back of his neck a little. “This is my first tattoo.”

“Ah,” Chan said, a smile tugging at his lips. “That’s no problem. We’ll take it slow and I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

“Is it going to hurt?” Felix asked, eyes flickering down to the tattoo running up the side of Chan’s abdomen before meeting his gaze again. Chan wanted to lie, to tell this bright eyed kid that it didn’t hurt at all. But he couldn’t lie.

“It might,” he said, reaching out to pat Felix on the arm. “It varies between people and location of the tattoo,” he continued, straightening his back before gesturing to the side of his thigh. “I got a thigh tattoo as well. Didn’t hurt that much.”

“But a little?”

“A little yeah,” Chan said and Felix nodded, biting his lip. “I’m sure you can manage that,” he continued and Felix raised an eyebrow, tilting his head a little. “With all the piercings,” he clarified and Felix laughed, sound bright and clear as he smiled widely, exposing pearly white and straight teeth. Wow he was perfect and wow Chan had a crush.

“I hope I can manage,” he said, still that little spark of fear in his eyes and he took a deep breath. “Should we… should we begin?”

“Yeah,” Chan said, walking around the counter and towards the chair. “You can just sit down here for a second,” he continued, gesturing towards a simple chair on the side, “while I set up my station.”

Felix nodded, quickly sitting down as Chan went over to his station. He had prepared it a little earlier, sanitized it and made sure he only needed a double check and some plastic folie before he could start. He rolled up his sleeves, exposing both of his inked forearms before pulling on the teal latex gloves, making sure to not touch anything close to his station before the gloves were on and sanitized with hand sanitizer.

“You can… remove the pant leg… Can you remove it?” Chan asked, turning around to look at Felix who blinked back at him before nodded, smile on his lips.

“I can,” he said, undoing the straps of the left pant leg with two quick snaps and pulled the whole thing off. “I thought it was better to take these today.”

“A good choice,” Chan agreed with a hum, nodding his head as he began to prepare the color. “As I mentioned in the email, we’re only doing the line art today so you have to come back when this has healed to get it colored.”

“Yeah,” Felix said, standing up when Chan gestured to the chair. “I think it’s for the better… I’m unsure of how well I’ll take this.”

He still looked a bit scared and Chan felt really bad. He knew the first tattoo was usually scary but he didn’t really know how to make Felix a bit more comfortable. Usually people brought a second person along with them when getting their first tattoo so they had someone to hold hands with, but Felix was alone. Chan furrowed his brows and scanned the studio quickly.

“Hey,” he said before Felix could sit down. Felix halted his movement, looking at Chan with wide and curious eyes. Chan ignored the way his heart fluttered. “If you want, you can take that octopus,” he said, pointing at the pastel blue dumbo octopus plushie that was sitting on a shelf. It was mostly for decoration and occasionally used to satisfy a customer’s disgruntled child. “If you wanna hug something while I work on the tattoo.”

“Oh,” Felix said, quickly scurrying over to the self to grab the plushie while Chan took out the stamp for the tattoo. Felix came back, sitting down with the octopus against his chest and a wide smile on his lips. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Chan said, turning his attention back down at his work. “This might be a bit cold,” he said as he took a cotton swab coated in alcohol, cleaning the skin on Felix’s thigh before reaching for the stamp. “Now… where do you want this?”

“I want it on the front of my thigh, but maybe not… too low?” Chan hummed, nodding his head as he held out the stamp over Felix’s thigh. “Where do you think would be the best?”

“I’d say… somewhere here,” Chan said, moving the stamp a bit further up Felix’s thigh. “Because there will be less movement there and the tattoo will look better for a longer time.”

“Oh,” Felix said, nodding. “Can we try to put the stamp there?”

“Of course,” Chan said, pressing the stamp down on Felix’s thigh. He rubbed on it, making sure the design would transfer to Felix’s skin before peeling the paper off. It left a design, the cute magic girl design they had settled upon in their emails lined out in blue on Felix’s skin. “Stand up and go look in the mirror,” he said and Felix stood up again, moving over to the mirror. “If you don’t like the placement we can move it.”

He stood there for a second, the plushie in his arms and a wide grin on his lips. He turned back to Chan, came back to the chair as sat down.

“It’s perfect,” he said and Chan hummed, leaning back a little with a smile.

“Are you ready to get tattooed then?” Chan asked and Felix took a deep breath, nodding. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Felix said, leaning back in the chair a little. “Let’s get this over with.”

Chan chuckled, grin tugging on his lips as he started the tattoo machine. The buzz from the machine filled the studio and Chan felt bad for now increasing the volume on the music. He should have, so the buzz of the machine wouldn’t have been so loud. Felix stared into the roof, eyes wide and Chan could see him take a deep breath.

“Here we go,” Chan said, gently placing a hand on Felix’s thigh before pressing the tattoo gun against his skin. Felix went tense for a second, his breathing hitched before he relaxed.

“It’s not that bad,” Felix said, voice a bit strained and Chan hummed, reaching out to dip the tattoo gun in the black ink again. “What kind of tattoo do you have on your thigh?” he asked after a moment of silence and Chan glanced up at Felix quickly.

“Just a flower arrangement,” Chan replied. “Nothing special really.”

“I wanna see it,” Felix said absentmindedly and Chan looked up from his work, eyes wide. Felix pink cheeks were even pinker and his eyes wide as he stared at Chan. “That sounded wrong. I didn’t- I mean-” He sighed, running a hand through his hair as Chan laughed, going back to the tattoo. “I like tattoos and I’m curious. D-do you have a picture?”

“I do,” Chan mused, smile on his lips and he reached out to get more ink again. “I’ll show you when we’re done.”

“Okay,” Felix replied, leaning back in the chair, hugging the octopus against his chest again.

As he worked on the tattoo, Chan continued to talk to Felix about everything he could possibly think of, just to distract him from the pain. Felix, however, did a pretty good job and Chan took small breaks here and there to let Felix breath and relax his body for a moment before he resumed his work.

It took them some time though and Chan was starting to feel tired as he worked on the final strokes on the tattoo. Felix had grown quiet, eyes now looking at the tattoo gun as Chan finished up the lineart.

“There we go,” he said, straightening his back as he placed the tattoo gun to the side. “You wanna look at it in the mirror before I wrap it up?”

“Yes!” Felix said, getting out of the chair. He placed the octopus in the chair and Chan just grinned as Felix went over to the mirror, beaming bright smile on his lips as he stared at his reflection. He turned a little, eyes flickering down on the tattoo before he looked back at Chan. “I love it!”

“That’s great,” Chan said, grinning as he looked at the tattoo. It wasn’t his usual style but he felt proud as he looked at it. With color it sure would look ten times better. “Come here and let me wrap it up,” he instructed, reaching back to the little table beside the tattoo chair for the lotion.

Felix quickly came back to stand in front of Chan, not saying anything as Chan put on the lotion over the tattoo, wrapping it up with plastic folie and taping the folie to his skin. As he did all this, making sure the tattoo was safe and secure, he glanced up to see a wide, happy grin on Felix’s face.

“Let’s settle the payment and I’ll give you some instructions on how to care for the tattoo, alright?” he said and Felix nodded, still smiling widely as he went back to the chair where he’d left the other part of his pant leg. As Chan tossed the latex gloves into the bin and he stood up, stretching his arms above his head to stretch his back a little.

“You did a really good job,” Felix said as Chan walked around the counter. “You’re a great tattoo artist.”

“Thank you,” Chan said softly, his heart feeling like a mushed pile of goo in his chest. He punched in the amount in the register and gestured to the card terminal. Felix gave him a quick little nod before pulling out his phone, his pale purple phone case ridiculously large and covered with small gems and a strap with a little, fluffy bunny on it. He popped the case off the phone and pulled out his bank card. While he paid for the tattoo, Chan pulled out a paper. “This is the instructions on how you should take care of the tattoo. Please do not touch it without washing your hands the first couple of days and leave the plastic on for preferably 12 hours, but at least six, okay?”

“At least six, preferably 12,” Felix said, nodding to himself before looking up at Chan. “Ok I got it.”

“Great,” Chan said, reaching for his schedule. “I’ll make a note to contact you in a month or so to check on the healing. We can schedule a new session after that.”

“Sounds good to me,” Felix said, rubbing his arm awkwardly. “Do you… do you want my number?” he asked after a second of silence and Chan blinked, praying that Felix didn’t notice his sharp inhale.

“That would certainly make things easier,” Chan said and Felix pulled out his phone again. Chan watched as he did something on the phone screen and then he held the phone out for Chan.

“Write your number here,” he said, grinning as he leaned against the counter. Chan took the phone and typed his number, eyes glued on the screen. He could feel Felix looking at him. Suddenly a finger was pressed against his forearm. “I really like this one,” he said, commenting on the matryoshka doll tattoo. “Did you do the design?”

“I did,” Chan said, handing the phone back to Felix and Felix straightened his back. “My friend, Woojin, did the tattooing part of it.”

“Oh,” Felix said softly, mouth shaped like an ‘o’. Was being this cute allowed? “I see. It looks really good. Oh and I sent you a text you should have my number now as well.”

“Ah, great.” Chan said before glancing down at his tattoo. “I’m really satisfied with it,” he continued and Felix hummed, nodding his head and chewing on his lip as he took the paper from the counter, folding it and putting it in his pocket.

“I better get going,” he said, eyes flickering around nervously and Chan could see his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. He turned around, approaching the door to the shop but he stopped before even opening it and he turned around. “Since you have my number…” he trailed off, eyes looking down at the floor before back at Chan. “You should send me that picture on your thigh tattoo, I’m still curious.”

Chan couldn’t hold back the laugh that bubbled in his chest. “Will do,” he said, leaning his elbows on the counter. “If you keep me updated on the healing process.”

“You got it,” Felix said, bright grin on his lips as he opened the door. “I’ll see you later Chan! Bye!” he called, waving his sweater paw cutely as the door closed behind him.

“Bye,” Chan said, quietly and mostly to himself as he stared at the door. He looked down at his schedule, laughing as he saw the scribbled ‘Lee Felix?’ on today’s date. He wasn’t sure what he had expect of Lee Felix when they emailed, but the flurry of pastel colors and bright smile wasn’t among those things. However, it wasn’t unwelcomed.

He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hold back a grin as he reached for his phone. He better send Felix that picture before forgetting.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably typos everywhere I'm sorry I needed to get this out of my head...  
> I have nothing to say. I can't explain this but look at Luna's glorious art uwu https://twitter.com/MakotoRitsu/status/1095025204118675462
> 
> My demon brain keeps coming up with prompts someone needs to stop it pls im dying
> 
>  
> 
> anyway. pinkpunchmango @ twt and sparklegay1337 @ cc


End file.
